His First Love
by deadlyangel5239
Summary: This is a gift fic for KyubiChan95. This is a yaoi with either Cain, Zelman, or Ritsuke X Jiro. Dueto the last minute writing and my lack of sleep this will eventually be edited.


His first love ~ by DeadlyAngel5239

This is another gift fic for Kyubichan95. MERRY CHRISTMAS BOCCHAN!

~Story~

?'s POV (A/N: I don't want to give away who he is right now to those who don't know the three people I chose between)

'Where is he? He should be here by now.' I thought agitatedly watching the street below. 'There you are, love.' I smiled seeing his red hat amidstthe crowd of people. I watched him walk into the building opposite from me, most likely to meet with Cain. 'Why does he always meet with Cain? Doesn't he know I can take care of him better than that bastard.' I groweled angrily at the thought of my Jiro with him.  
"You should tell him how you feel." Sei said.  
"It's not that simple." I told him.  
"Why is it not?" He asked.  
"Because..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.  
"See there is no reason why it's not. So instead of just following him home when he leaves tonight walk with him. You know what time he leaves so leave at the same time and go with him." He said with a smirk. "And if he asks what I'm doing?" I asked knowing this brat had everything thought out.  
"Tell him you have to go that way, though I doubt he will ask."  
"Fine. I give up I'll tell him tonight." I put my hands in my pockets and walked off to take care some business to help pass the time.

POV change Sei's POV

I pulled my phone out as soon as the door closed and called Cain.  
"Hello." Cain answered.  
"Cain do you think you can convince Jiro to do it tonight? He said he would tell Jiro but I think he will need a little push." I smiled these two are just too blind to see what's right in front of them.  
"Yes, it shouldn't be too difficult. I'll make sure Jiro leaves at his usual time." Cain replied he is as fed up with these two as I am.  
"If this doesn't work I'm locking them both in a closet." I told him.  
"I have to go, Jiro should be back soon." He said and hung up.

Time skip: ?'s POV

I managed to exit the building at the same time Jiro emerged from the one opposite. I called out Jiro's name and started to walk over to him only to stop in shock as looked him over. Jiro stood in front of me wearing a simple red dress that stopped mid thigh and black heels. His long black hair was thrown over his left shoulder and he had black eyeliner making his eyes stand out more. He also had lipgloss and was carrying a purse. Jiro stared at me blushing cutely and biting his lip making me want to kiss him even more.  
"Z-Zelman." Jiro stuttered my name breaking me out of my trance.  
"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked him walking the rest of the way to him.  
"K-Kain played a prank on me." He mumbled guietly, looking at the ground. I waited for him to elaborate but he didn't.  
"I'll walk you home." I said; there is no way I'm letting him walk alone like that he would get jumped.  
"Y-you don't have t-to do that." he said shyly.  
"I know but I wanted to talk to you any way." I smirked, if all goes well then I'll have to thank Kain for putting him in a dress.  
"Okay." He agreed and started walking. I stood there for a moment watching him (A/N: Zelman meant checking him out again) before catching up with him. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
"I'll tell you when we get to your place." I said knowing Kotaro was at Mimiko's.(A/N: STALKER!) Jiro nodded and we walked in silence for a while until Jiro shivered from the cold. "Here." I said pulling my jacket off and putting it over his shoulders.  
"Thanks." Jiro mumbled looking away from me again. We lapsed into silence the rest of the way. When we arrived Jiro unlocked the door and we took our shoes off. "I'm gonna go change." Jiro started to walk but I grabbed his hand not wanting him to change, I wanted to be the one to take the dress off of him. "What is it?" He asked tilting his head to the side a little.  
"You're beautiful." I told him pulling on his hand to bring him closer to me. I leaned down and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth when he gasped. I broke the kiss far too soon for my liking. "I love you, Jiro." I told him not wanting him to think I was only after sex.  
"I-I love you t-too." He said making me smile and kiss him again, but deeper and with more passion than before. I pushed Jiro against the wall and placed my hands on his hips as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I slid my hands down to the back of his thighs and lifted him up. After he wrapped his legs around me breaking the kiss to carry him into his bedroom and lay him down. I laid on top of him and continued kissing as I started to pull his clothes off. After I had Jiro undressed I stood up to quickly remove my own clothesand laid back on top of him.  
"Do you have any.." He cut me off with a kiss.  
"T-top drawer." He moaned out. I reached into the nightstand and pulled out the lube and used some on my fingers.  
"This might hurt." I told him and kissed my way down his chest and took him in my mouth just as I slid my first finger in. I slowly prepared him so as not to hurt him. I removed my fingers and picked up the lube only for it to be snatched away. Jiro put some lube in his palm and spread it over my erection making me moan at the contact. He pulled his hand back and wrapped his legs around my waist.  
"P-please Zelman." He moaned out and I slowly slid into him careful not to hurt him. When I was fully inside I stayed still to let him adjust. "M-move please." He begged.

*Skipping because I had very little sleep for the past couple weeks and can't write right now. Sorry Bocchan*

I pulled out of Jiro and rolled off of him and onto my back as we both lay there trying to calm our breathing. I got up and went to the bathroom to washup and came back with a washcloth and cleand Jiro. I layed back down and Jiro rolled onto his side and laid his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling him tight against my side. "I hope you realize this means you're mine and I'm never letting you go." I told him smiling. This beauty is going to stay by my side where he belongs.  
"I like the sound of that." He whispered quietly, falling asleep soon after. I stayed awake watching him sleep for a while before I slept as well.

A/N: This fic was inspired by two songs; song 1 was the slightly stalkerish song Shy by Sonata Arctica and 2 was the song Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young. Also I'm sorry for skipping most of the lemon but I just couldn't type it. Also this was written with no rough draft I had one sentance the rest was made up as I went. Sorry it's a bit short... Definately nowhere near as long as the last fic I wrote for you Bocchan. While at Bocchan's when I couldn't sleep I was thinking of what to write for her and I thought of three different starting paragraphs one for Cain, one for Zelman, and one for Ritsuke. My choice was made as I wrote... 


End file.
